beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiana Fletcher
Susanna Kiana Fletcher (b. April 16, 1981), professionaly known as Kiana Fletcher, is an American television actress and dancer who is best known for her role as Nancy Porter, the girl-next-door to the head family in NBC's Dirty Laundry, which ran for seven seasons. As an actress, Fletcher has appeared solely in television shows, citing that films aren't really "her style". She has made appearances in wholesome family shows. Since 2010, Fletcher has appeared in all seven seasons of Freeform's The Revolution, as Gabbe Givens. She is the second oldest main cast member, next to August Rosin, who is four years older than her. In 2016, Fletcher made a guest appearance in the CW's Life on Marianne Drive, as Chelsea Sparrow. Due to the character's popularity, show producers decided to give Fletcher a permanent spot on the main cast line-up. Early Life Fletcher was born Susanna Kiana Fletcher to David and Amanda Fletcher (née Ryder) on April 16, 1981. She has a twin sister Coleen who was born eight minutes after her. She has a younger sister, Violet. She was born and raised in Austin, Texas. The family moved to Sacramento in 1992 when Fletcher was cast in Dirty Laundry. Prior to the family's move, the Fletchers lived on housing benefits as her father was involved in a road accident, paralyzing him from the waist down. Fletcher's mother worked three different jobs to help support Fletcher's acting and dancing classes. Fletcher graduated from the University of California with a bachelor's degree in dancing. Career Acting career Fletcher first rose to prominence in 1993 when she was cast as Nancy Porter in NBC's Dirty Laundry. Nancy was the best friend and the girl who lived next door to Aeslyn Jenkins, one of the main characters. Fletcher appeared in all 171 episodes. The series finished in 1998. In 1995, Fletcher had a recurring role in the sixth and final season of NBC's An Ode to Beat Street, in which she played Annie Hopkins, a love interest to Dennis Flynn. In 2002, Fletcher joined the soap opera Days Of Our Lives in which she played the role of Fiona Martin, the twin to Fraser Martin (played by Revolution co-star Patrick Parker). She held the role until 2006 when the twins were written out of the show via a drowning accident. Fletcher did not return to acting until 2010 which was when she was cast as Gabbe Givens in ABC's (now The CW's) The Revolution. The character of Gabbe was killed off in the eighth season finale but Fletcher - much like some other cast members - is set to take over the role of the Royal Throne in the ninth season. Fletcher has appeared in Life on Marianne Drive since 2016 as Chelsea Sparrow. She became a series regular in season four. In 2019, it was announced that Dirty Laundry would get a spin-off, Dirtier Laundry, set 20 years after the show's ending. Fletcher has been confirmed to return as Nancy Porter. The series is set to air on Netflix. Personal life Fletcher was involved with Patrick Parker from 2005 until 2007. They ended on mutual terms and have managed to remain friends. In 2012, she met Canadian actor Ewan Morrigen. They have three children together: Rosanna (b. 2014), and twins Scott and Archie (b. 2018). The pair were married in a private ceremony in 2016. Filmography Television Awards Category:Kiana Fletcher Category:Fanfiction Category:The Revolution cast and crew